


...Just a Hope...

by SuriQuill



Series: The Just A... Series [4]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 14 years he finally finds him...Now if only... WARNING! SPOILERS! Kratos's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Just a Hope...

**...Just a Hope...**

**By: LloydIrvingisMine**

**_ Kratos' POV _ **

"You're name is Lloyd?" I said turning from Phaidra to the red clad young boy -no, young man- behind me.

_He's alive... he's really alive!_ I worked to keep my face neutral as he replied.

"Who are you to ask my name?" Just like Anna all those years ago. He has her hair too, and probably her smile as well, but my eyes.

"My name is Kratos..." I replied, looking for a reaction from Lloyd to my name but none came. "I'm a Mercenary," I continued using the cover story Mithos came up with for me. "And for a price I will undertake the task of protecting the Chosen."

"We have little money. But under the circumstances, I have little choice..." Phaidra said and I turned back to her. "Please, be of service." She finished.

"It's a deal then." I said turning towards the temple entrance.

"W...wait! I'm going too!" Lloyd said stepping towards me.

"Lloyd." I said turning towards him, "You'll only be in the way. Be a good boy and wait here." _Where it's safe_ I silently added.

"What did you say?!" He snapped at me, making me freeze for a split second, Anna...That was so like Anna...

"Did I not make myself clear? You’re a burden." _forgive me, Son_ "Go home." _Yes home where your safe..._

"Um...Mr. Kratos," Colette's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Would it be okay to take Lloyd along too?" She asked.

"...But..." _He won’t be safe if he comes with us!_

"Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around." I paused for a moment. "...Do as you wish." I said walking towards the temple, Colette following _I will protect you Lloyd._

"Come on Genis!' I heard Lloyd say.

"What? I'm going too?"

"Of corse!" I heard and mentally sighed, "This is not a field trip you know." I said as I walked into the temple just hearing Lloyd say: "Thanks Colette!" and her reply of: "It's the truth!”

"Maybe someday..." I muttered.

"What did you say?" Lloyd asked catching up to me.

"Nothing...Just a Hope..."

 


End file.
